


What was written in shadow, now in sh

by nonspecifics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Exhibitionism, Farting, Marking, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Scat, Urination, Watersports, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: Kayn ruins a lowly shopkeepers day.I already tainted the Jhin tag, I figured it was time to curse Kayn's as well





	What was written in shadow, now in sh

Kayn was playing a dangerous game…  _ oh, but the reward was so worth the risk _ . He couldn't help that he was a man with such strange desires, so filthy and degenerate and…  _ inconvenient _ . 

 

He was in town for a mission, a bustling faux city nestled in a valley in the south of Ionia. There were quite a few shops and trading stalls littering the marketplace, and as the day passed the crowds would wane. Kayn would do his work only once it got dark, so he had several hours to kill until then. It was just past noon when he would leave the inn, coming in just at the end of the rush. He had dawned a hooded cloak, and while it might seem odd, so many strange creatures passed through these lands it wasn't that much of a shocking sight, and it served the purpose of hiding the much more incriminating Darkin stain that covered his left side. Rhaast meanwhile was left behind in the room, he didn't need to see what Kayn was going to do. 

 

The young assassin could feel his heart starting to race as he neared the shop; not too busy, roomy, no windows, it was the  _ perfect _ location. Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he entered the store, giving a curt wave to the owner as he passed the check-out desk and began to explore the store. However, Kayn wasn't looking to buy anything, he was looking for a spot,  _ the perfect spot _ to release what he had been holding back for a week. He needed to find a spot that was secluded, where actual shoppers were unlikely to find him. A spot that allowed him to spread out if he needed to. Somewhere he could do a little bit more than just squat down; the more peculiar it was, the more it made his cock twitch from just thinking about it. He clenched his thighs, he didn't have a whole lot of time to mess around, it had been a miracle he had even made it this long. Thankfully for him, just in time, he found it. 

 

A corner locked in by shelves so entrances were limited. Some items were stacked lower to the floor for display purposes, in addition to higher shelves that looked almost like he could climb them if he wished. And just to add that cherry on top of delectable irony, it was right across from a row of chamber pots. Absolutely fantastic. 

 

Kayn was shaking with anticipation as he took one last cursory glance around himself to make sure no one was coming before he ever so slowly began to slide down his pants and lower himself to a squat. He made quick work of undoing his fundoshi and tucked it away, he didn't want to risk it getting in the way after all. With his backside and genitals now in full view of anyone who made the mistake of visiting this corner of the store he couldn't help but shiver. Just being exposed like this was enough to make him hard… but he knew he couldn't, it would make it a lot more difficult to go through with this quickly. In such a familiar squatting position, it didn't take long for his back door to open.  A long, airy fart escaped him, followed by a few less elegant ones, which he did his best to muffle with his hand, as to not bring too much attention to his location. The smell was foul, it only made it more obvious what was to followit. 

 

Slowly, a thick mass crackled out of him, forcing his tight hole open as it reared its ugly head. Gods, this one was massive, saving up for this long was certainly worth the wait. Kayn couldn't help but let out the occasional grunt as he tried to push it out, and once it was hanging halfway out of his ass he paused, looking between his legs at his work. He was in awe, it was so stiff it stuck out of him like a tail! Well, as stated earlier, Kayn didn't want this to be a squatting-only endeavor, so he stood up somewhat, now resting his hands on his knees and he pushed the remainder out. There was almost an audible pop as it came out of him, flopping onto the display and sliding down onto the floor. 

 

_ Oh _ , that was just what the perverted little shadow wanted to see. Without even thinking about it, he began to urinate, trickling piss onto the wooden floors. He swiftly came to a full standing position and turned to the display, aiming his cock at the shelves as he sprayed everything in sight, watching his urine drip down the shelves, and relishing every second of it. the sound it made was muffled by the way it drizzled down to the floor, but the splashing was still loud enough to hear. He even through caution to the wind by pushing a bit harder, increasing the pressure of his stream. It was pure ecstacy, but even as that trickled to a stop, he wasn't done yet. As his bladder ran dry, he let out some more gas, leaning over to help release them. He let out toot after toot into the store, a few wet sounding ones making their way out as well. Kayn was far from done after all, a week's worth of hearty, fiber and protein-packed meals produced a lot more than one piddly turd. No, Kayn had another one coming any second now. 

 

The assassin pressed his rear against the edge of the wet shelf so his anus was just above it. With a soft moan to herald its appearance it began to slide out, this one still thick, but much softer than the previous one. It piled up on the abused shelf, smearing the surface in its wake. Kayn was known to let out big ones, so at a certain point he had to cut it off, he didn't want to let it all out in one place after all. His sights set on the chamber pots soon after, leading him to grab one and place it under him, squatting once more. He placed it only part way under him to really maximize his mess. And so it did, as the rest of his log slid out, half piling up in the bowl and the other on the rim and floor. 

 

He sighed, another one out! His stomach startled to gurgle somewhat ominously as Kayn could already guess the next one would be a good bit wetter, feeling it already beg for escape. He braced himself for a few more moments as he adjusted his positioning; higher up this time. Some might end up in the bowl, some might not, only fate would tell. Evidently fate foretold a horrible afternoon for the janitor, as in one loud fart, shit splattered out of his ass and against the toilet, as well as the shelves and the walls in just one spray. Another push let out more in a mix of noisy gas and wet clumps that hung off the edge of the chamberpot. One more sputtery push before one final log reared its head.  _ Oh _ , this one was big. 

 

Here it was, the culmination of this arousing for some, sickening for everyone else endeavor. This time, Kayn got one knee, and stretched his other leg out to the side, more properly positioning himself over the chamber pot. He would savor the moment more, but his window was closing, and he could already feel it poking out, so he wouldn't stop it. 

 

His hole stretched almost painfully as it slowly began to leave his body. The more came out the faster it slid just from its own weight, and Gods it was heavy. It was coiling and piling up fast as well, even filling up the bowl in a matter of seconds as quickly had to relocate, scooting a few steps over towards his original starting location, letting the log drape over the edge of the bowl and down the side, leaving a trail of crap behind him. It felt like it was just going to keep coming for ages, but mush to his, admitted, disappointment, it did, dropping onto the floor with a gut-wrenching splat. Oh, and what was this, just a little more piss that needed to escape. He grabbed the bowl and pulled it close, emptying his bladder onto the massive steaming log, soaking it with his urine. It wasn't as much as before sadly, and as he trickled to a stop he felt his cock hardening in his hand as he looked over his handiwork. 

 

Kayn had made a complete and total mess. Squatting on the floor with his recently evacuated anus, gaping and sticky with his own feces. His cock swollen and throbbing as a few stray drops of piss rolled down his shaft. The corner of the store reeking of crap. What a horrific sight to behold. With only a quick wipe using a nearby piece of paper, at one point used to denote a price, he tugged up his pants and gave it one last look. 

 

Absolutely fantastic, every inch of this corner was marked with Kayn… and now he needed to leave before every inch of his permanent record was marked with “public defecation. He donned his cloak once more and left the store, waving goodbye to the owner as it was the least he could do after making that much of a mess. Now there was only two more victims to attend to, his boner and his target… Which come to think of it, he hadn't even checked. He pulled out the crumpled up piece of paper and looked at the name and image. 

 

_ Oh _ , well it seemed he wouldn't be cleaning up Kayn's mess after all, and whoever did would also be tending to a rather sizeable mess left by the owner himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mildly sorry. 
> 
> It should go without saying but don't do what Kayn is doing. He's a bad influence.


End file.
